Exhaustion
Exhaustion (尽きる Tsukiru, Épuisement) est le thème principal de la série Drakengard. Composé par Nobuyoshi Sano, il s'agit d'un thème chanté, entendu lors de la fin B de Drakengard. Les paroles écrites par Sawako Natori et interprétées par Eriko Hatsune révèlent les pensées incestueuses de Furiae à l'égard de son frère. Lors de l'internationalisation du jeu, Brian Gray, responsable traduction de Square Enix North America de l'époque, dut opérer des remaniements dans les paroles, à cause de leur contenu sensible voire offensant (l'inceste étant un sujet tabou en Occident). Le morceau fut donc retraduit en "Growing Wings", et est interprété par Kari Wahlgren. ''Drakengard 2 Ce morceau fut réarrangé par Yoshiki Aoi, en 2 versions: "Exhaustion ~On the Holy Land~" et "Exhaustion ~The Broken Past~", toutes deux jouées lors du Chapitre 9. Dans la version internationale, "Growing Wings" fut réarrangée par Masashi Yano, et remplace "Hitori" comme thème du boss de fin. La version "Endroll" d'"Hitori", entendue lors du générique de fin, est remplacée par une version orchestrale d'"Exhaustion", couplée à sa version originale et à la version piano de "Growing Wings". ''Drakengard 3 Ce morceau est réarrangé par Sano, à l'occasion du 10ème anniversaire de la série. Une version mêlant la mélodie originale et l'ambiance de la version piano, avec de nouvelles paroles de Hana Kikuchi, est entendue lors de la fin C. Maaya Uchida, qui interprète ces nouvelles paroles, fait écho au chant original d'Eriko Hatsune. Dans un pack de contenus téléchargeables, une autre version de cette chanson, réarrangée par Keigo Hoashi de MoNACA, est interprétée par Nami Nakagawa. Paroles Tsukiru Kanji :紅い夜　鳥眠る :夢の窓　青空写す :わらべ唄口ずさみ :漫ろ行く　草原を :「祈りは　貴方の面影やどし :魂いろどる想いをはこぶ :翼を生やし　愛から逃げて :天使が割った奇妙な皿の上で燃えて尽きる」　 :黒い朝　時間告げる :汚れ血よ　森帰れ :闇を掘る　どこまでも :たどりつく断頭台 :「祈りは　貴方の面影やどし :魂いろどる想いをはこぶ :翼を生やし　愛から逃げて :天使が割った奇妙な皿の上で燃えて尽きる」 Romaji :Akai yoru, tori nemuru :Yume no mado, sora utsusu :Warabe uta, kuchizusami :Sozoro yuku, kasahara wo :"Hikari wa anata no, omokage yadoshi :Tamashii wa tobu, omoi wo hakobu :Tsubasa wo hayashi, ai kara nigete :Tenshi ga warita, kimyouna sara no ue de moete Tsukiru" :Kuroi asa, toki tsugeru :Kegare chi yo, mori kaere :Yami wo horu, dokomademo :Tadoritsuku, dantoudai :"Hikari wa anata no, omokage yadoshi :Tamashii wa tobu, omoi wo hakobu :Tsubasa wo hayashi, ai kara nigete :Tenshi ga warita, kimyouna sara no ue de moete Tsukiru" Growing Wings :Crimson lights the sky, the bird still asleep :Like a dream it shines, from heaven's safe keep :Children songs we sung, as soft as the breeze :Endless fields, our home, I long for those days :I call out these prayers to the sky, heavy with thought, see your face :I carry these memories inside, thoughts of a soul colored by love :See me grow wings and fly high, passions will die down below :I burn in a basin of fire, Watchers look on as they dance in their merciless sky :Watching me, watching you :Silent black, the dawn, and time tells its tale :Darkened blood, it flows, the forest receives :Look within the dark, as deep as you dare :There inside, you find destruction you seek :I call out these prayers to the sky, heavy with thought, see your face :I carry these memories inside, thoughts of a soul colored by love :See me grow wings and fly high, passions will die down below :I burn in a basin of fire, Watchers look on as they dance in their merciless sky :Watching me, watching you Tsukiru 3 Kanji Romaji Vidéos en:Tsukiru Catégorie:Musique